Percy Jackson the unexpected billionaire
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy was adopted when he was three. But he never actually knew his parents. He grew up fifteen years in the abusive home of Gabe and Amphitrite only to get into one of the world's best colleges. But the day he gets in is a day that will change his life. It turns out that his deceased parents left a will for him which he was to receive when he turns eighteen. Rich College Percy


**I am sorry guys, I have been meaning to update and write more, but I just moved into a new house and haven't had much time. This is a new original story and I don't but want to know what you all think about it.**

 **I love reviews, Plz enjoy**

 **JPG**

* * *

My name is Perseus Jackson, when I was three I was adopted by some horrid people, their names were Amphitrite and Gabe. They had a child named Triton who today was six and a son Tyson who was two when I was adopted.

I don't know my real parents or my lineage but I do know one thing, I hate my step parents. The only reason I haven't run away are my brothers. I love him like he was my true brother and he thinks I actually am his brother. Also, Triton is a great older brother and has cared about me since I moved in.

I was abused by both parents until I turned sixteen and they couldn't catch up to me because I could run away fast enough. They gave me multiple mental and physical scars that I remember even today.

School was not any better. I got mostly all B's and C's but I had straight A's in P.E, mythology, economics, and my foreign languages. I tested out of and am fluent in Greek, Latin, Spanish, French, and Chinese. but Ever since Pre-school I have been bullied because I have severe Dyslexia and ADHD so I can't read English correctly so I was made fun of for years.

I had no relationships through out High school and have only relied on Tyson and his girlfriend Ella for any support when it comes to friends.

It's August, fifteen years after I moved in with my abusive step family and the only place I found refuge was swim team in my freshman year. I joined the swim team and scared the coach and my teammates with my scar riddled torso but I went on to be a school champion, then district, then region, then New York state, then All American swim champion, leader in the nation.

Today I am a national level junior Olympic swimmer. I trained under Michael Phelps until I could beat him without even warming up. But because I am only seventeen and I only started to swim a few years ago, I couldn't compete in the last Olympics. I plan to compete in the ones this coming year but I plan to destroy all records of my teacher and his great record of a ton of medals to show I don't need my families support to succeed.

It is mid-August and I was meeting the head master to Goode University for the gifted and talented about a full scholarship for swimming because Gabe and Amphitrite will not help me at all for my tuition. Goode is a really expensive and a really famous school that I would never have dreamed of getting accepted to before swimming. But I do have great SAT and ACT score despite my grades in most of my classes.

That takes me to today.

"Perseus Jackson"

I walked into the office and shook the man's hand. He gave me a smile and I returned it.

We both sat and he said "I am the head minister of the school. My name is Paul Blofis. It is a pleasure to meet the fish of New York in the flesh."

I smiled at the man and he chuckled "Here is the deal Perse-"

"Percy"

He grinned and nodded "So Percy, Goode would like to offer you a scholarship to our school on two conditions"

I nodded vigorously and he continued.

"First is you should compete for our school's swim team."

Duh I thought.

"And you should decide your education pathway and put them down here."

I smiled and said "I plan to get my doctorate sir."

He recoiled in surprise and asked "W-What?"

I grinned and said "Doctor of Philosophy of Marine Biology and Doctore of Business administration."

He looked at me in bewilderment then smiled and nodded agreeing to our terms.

We shook on it and we both signed probably ten papers before he handed me a sweatshirt that said "Goode Tiger sharks"

The mascot of the school was a fierce looking shark and I gladly accepted the black hoodie with sea green lettering which matched my eyes and he said "I would love to see you around when school starts. If you would like, you can move into your dorm now. You are staying in dorm three with a Grover Underwood."

I smiled and thanked him as he tossed me a key that had a number three on it.

As I walked out of the building I shouted to the heavens "YYYES!"

I had wanted to go here since I toured campus when I was sixteen and I instantly loved everything about the school. Even if it was in the middle of Manhattan the campus was massive and had many trees and had beautiful grass. This school was only bested by Princeton, Yale, and Harvard when it came to popularity and academic level.

I heard it was the best school in the world for business, architecture, and science, that is why I chose it.

When I was nine I toured an aquarium and fell in love with aquatics. When I was thirteen I found out the password to Gabe's laptop, he had a page of numbers open which I later realized was the money of his appliance store and it was invested in different companies in stocks. Even though I was young, after studying I perfectly understood them and it clicked.

I have been using his laptop once every three months and changing where he puts his money and investing them in other places and it just clicked for me.

Gabe thought he was a genius, my abusive parents had more money to blow on beer, drugs, and other useless stuff, and they paid less attention to me. A great idea if I've ever had one.

All of these thoughts ran through my head as I hopped into the 2014 deep sea blue Prius' leather seat and started the engine. I bought the old model with the money I spent ten years collecting to buy a car after I got my driver's license with Triton.

I drove point three miles and saw the dorm building. It was fucking massive!

Yeah, I am not afraid to admit it, my step parents were poor. So poor in fact when I see a penny on the ground I pick it up and it makes my day.

I walked into the building and gave the lady in front my id and she scanned it before the door slid open and I walked into the elevator.

I pressed floor three and swiped my key again.

As the elevator rose and finally dinged signifying the floor I walked around the hall before stopping at door twenty one, knocking then opening the door with my key.

I walked in and was hit by the smell of a weird combination. Enchiladas and fresh cut grass.

I smiled at the guy who was laying on his twin bed on the bottom of the bunk and he grinned at me and stood to shake my hand. I smiled and he said "Grover. Grover Underwood. Heir of the Cargill business."

My mouth dropped and I said "Holy crap! Dude isn't that the like the biggest private owned business at all in the world? Basically a monopoly on Ag?"

He grinned nodding and said "You know a lot more than I thought you would about my family business. Mr. American swim Champion."

I grinned and said "Call me Percy."

He nodded and said "Hope you don't mind the top bunk, I claimed the bottom one already."

I grinned and chucked my bag up on my bed and said "I'm going to go explore campus, see you, dude."

He waved and I went back downstairs and then started walk towards my old home.

Tyson asked me to come home today because we would both be leaving for college and it wasn't much of a walk. Twenty minutes and I opened the front door.

I locked it then turned around to be surprised by Tyson, Triton, and Ella jumping out and screaming "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY PERCY!"

I smiled at my family and thanked them profusely before we moved to the kitchen and we shared a blue cake. My adoptive parents were cruel and beat me when I said blue foods didn't exist.

I smiled as we ate and then Tyson said "Time for Presents Big Brother!"

A note about Tyson, he has a mental Disease where he always spoke like a little boy. He could read, write, and think normal but can't speak. Because of that, Amphitriteite and Gabe treated him like the most precious child like he would break if they even raised their voices at their little boy.

I smiled as he handed me a hastily wrapped blue box and said "Ella and I wanted you to keep for birthdate."

I smiled and opened the box to reveal a thick string with a sand dollar on it.

I smiled and put on the necklace before wrapping the pair in a hug.

After I was put down by Tyson he smiled then Triton cleared his throat and checked his phone saying "I will give it to you... after cake, It is a surprise."

I just nodded not knowing what he was going to give me.

I waited until after the two love birds left the turned to Triton. He had a serious face so I asked "What's up bro?"

He smiled sadly and took out a red Mahogany box then handed it to me and said "This is the first part of my gift."

I opened it and almost dropped it as I read the inscription.

" _Dearest son, I am writing this to you as a reminder that I will always love you and if you are receiving this, it is your eighteenth birthday and you have become a truly great man-_

 _Love Dad "_

I was in tears by the end so Triton said The next one was supposed to be for you twenty first from your dad, but I will tell you now... Percy, your parents, they were both great people, your dad owned a company... So did your mother. The two largest in the world. They each owned ninety percent of their respective companies and well... You should get the door. They can explain it better."

I was confused until I opened the door to be met by three men.

"Hello Perseus, I am your head of security Pelus,"

"I am your Personal trainer Ares,"

"I am Zeus, Your uncle and head of the biggest Law organization in the world. Billionaire."

I stepped back in surprise and said "U-Uncle?!"

He nodded and said "Nephew, I would like to inform you, after we take you to my court and you sign the papers, you will receive your parents' will that activated the day you turned eighteen, today."

I nodded and Pelus said "Please come this way."

I followed them out the door and was surprised to find a massive stretch Limousine.

I hopped into the back and thanked the butler named Alfred.

I sat down and gawked in surprise at the inside. The three men slid in the back and sat across from me.

Zeus was the first to break the silence and he said "Percy, Your parents left you everything when they died over fourteen years ago, their Yacht sank in the Pacific Ocean and left you an orphan. You were adopted by those vile people before my wife and I could get to you. Your parents left everything to you. Their estates, companies, positions as CEOs, heck you are to receive every bond, stock and your parents saving account after we are done today. But be aware, the media is informed this court meeting is in stating the worlds new richest man."

I nodded not knowing what to say and by that time we were at the courthouse and I hopped out thanking Alfred again before following my uncle into the main building.

They sat in the front leaving me a chair and I was about to follow before I was enveloped in a quick hug before the dark haired man receded and said "Hello Percy, my name is Hades, Your God father I own Olympian banking and the one who will be the opposite party in this case."

I looked at him in shock and asked "Are you trying to take away what my parents left me?" He let out a laugh and spoke "Please my boy, I was a good friend and business partner of your fathers. I am just taking what is yours and shifting it from your parent's possession to yours, your uncle, another of my oldest friends is over seeing the legal bits." we shared a smile and we sat down letting the judge speak.

After three hours of lots of words, the judge hit the wooden stand with the gavel and said "Please read what Perseus Theseus Jackson will receive from his deceased parents Poseidon and Sally Jackson."

A man stood and read off a list.

"The will of the deceased states:

Perseus will receive if we are to die is as follows

Our share of both of our companies: Olympian Motors, Olympian Aquatics, and the United states publishing industries, full yearly wealth, their land, workers, a seat on the board of directors, and CEO pay and status for both of the companies.

All Bonds which were in the name of Jackson totaling eight hundred and ninety million united state dollars today.

All stocks in the companies he now owns, 90% of those listed companies and two billion dollars in various stocks in the market as of today.

All thirty-four Jackson Estates globally, which include their automobiles and land

All various research facilities, Schools, and buildings owned by the Jackson family

And finally, The full wealth of his parents which has been put in a singular savings account which has interest and has grown at a steady five percent a year to a total of today's One hundred, Ninety five Billion, three hundred seventy three million, two hundred fifty eight thousand, two dollars, and eighty nine cents, which is growing by the second."

I felt my heart stop.

"WHAAT?"

That was my smart answer to what he said and the judge whose name was Karren said "Kid, You just received what your parents left you and are now the richest man in the world. The one who was behind you has half as much."

I looked at my uncle and He just grinned and said "Congrats, but you might want to close your mouth. You will have to answer all the questions of the press. I want you to call yourself Peter Johnson because no one actually knows who you are. And use these. Don't want anyone to know your identity. and I'll take your hoodie until we make it to the limo."

He threw me fake brown contact lenses and I walked to the four men to the bathroom. After twenty minutes of trying, I looked in the mirror and was surprised I couldn't even recognize myself.

Percy Jackson was six foot two, had a swimmer's body with an eight pack and impressive obliques as a swimmer but normally stood slouched and a nervous wreck has no friends and got abused and bullied. He was a no one who sucked at school and didn't have any friends.

Peter Johnson Is a billionaire who stood tall and proud.

"How I wish I was Peter Johnson" I sighed and Zeus smacked the back of my head "You are you, idiot! now let's go Peter." He grinned and I couldn't resist but follow him out the door but was flooded by paparazzi.

There had to be a good thousand reporters who held cameras, then another thousand with mics screaming at me.

"What is your name?"

"How did you receive your wealth?"

"What can you say about yourself?"

I stopped and held up a hand quieting the crowd to the four following me's confusion.

I then spoke with a deep confident voice that was also stern and calming at the same time. If I wasn't the one who spoke I would have been surprised by the sound.

"My name is Peter Johnson, I received a massive sum of money from my deceased parents. I am currently going to college and am studying in business and science. I am apparently the richest man in the world so I plan to do my best to keep that title and honor what my parents left me. That is all. Thank you, have a good day."

I took long proud strides and the crowd made a path still silent and cameras flashed relentlessly as I walked to meet Alfred at the door of the Limo. I nodded my thanks to him and slid into the black leather seats.

I took out the weird feeling contacts in seconds before the men could even get fully in the limo and said "How did I do?"

They all looked at me in surprise and Zeus said "Shit, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were a wealthy man who had dealt and ruled over people all your life. You were very convincing."

I smiled as the others nodded so I said "Can I have my hoodie back?"

He laughed and handed it to me and said "You still plan to go to college even though you have enough money and power to destroy the world and the economy in a day?"

I just grinned and said "World domination plan Alpha will take another thirty years, twenty-five at least."

I heard them all laugh before I got more serious and said "I plan to take over my parent's companies once I win the Olympics in Tokyo and get my doctorates."

They all nodded in understanding and the rest of the ride was silent until I asked "What did they mean I inherit Schools though?"

The three grinned and said "You also own Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Goode and about fifty other of the best colleges in the world, your father bought them all in hopes you would like one of the ones he owned so he could use that as an excuse to visit you in college."

I smiled at the thought then asked "Wait I OWN the school I am going to?"

He nodded while grinning and I ran my hand through my hair in shock and angst of today's events. I was definitely going to ask Mr. Blofis about that. I almost laughed at the thought.

Alfred pulled up to my dorm and I said "I have class tomorrow so see you guys. Bye." I slipped out and let out a sigh of relief as I walked into the dorm Grover and I shared.

I grinned at him and he asked "Did you hear there was a new top dog in the world of money? I heard he dwarfs the rest of us puny billionaires."

I scoffed and said "You know before I was accepted I lived in a three bed one bath house right?"

He sprang up and said "Wait what?!"

I nodded and said "Well my world changed a lot the past few hours." I grinned and said "Pull up Peter Johnson. That guy you were talking about."

I now had a view of his laptop since we were sitting on the ground backs on his bunk and as google images loaded I almost laughed at the thousands of pictures of the richest man in the world.

Grover looked at a lot of them not realizing then I said "DUDE!" He looked at me, moving from my eyes to facial feature, then to the computer then me and said "Holy shit!"

I gave him a grin and he returned it and said "DAMN!"

I nodded and thus ended the first day of my new life.

* * *

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I groaned and turned off my alarm for three forty-five and crawled out of bed and into our bathroom. Five minutes later, I walked out completely refreshed, ready for the day.

I turned off all the lights and laughed quietly at Grover mumbling about food in his sleep.

I drove my Prius over to the massive school training center and entered the front door. It was open 24/7 but no one was here because it was so early and we got a permit to not have life guards if only the team used the pool.

I found when I started swim practice It is easier to swim in the mornings. I also found I don't need much sleep. As soon as my head hits the pillow at ten O'clock sharp I am out.

Luckily, our team doesn't practice but we have to practice on our own to stay in shape.

I changed quickly and locked my large locker and walked into the Olympic sized pool. this was my normal routine but at my high school, I snuck into the school pool to use it for practice.

One of the main reasons I chose Goode for its swim team was the pool itself.

I smiled as I smelt the smell of the sea as I stepped into the pool.

Goode actually uses salt water from the Ocean in its pool and I love to swim in the ocean. That is the place I feel safest and the saltwater pool gave me the same sensation.

After six hours of swim practice, nonstop laps I hopped out breathing heavily. I dressed rapidly and left my suit to dry in my locker to dry.

My school was rich so the swim team has suit dryer is our lockers.

I walked out to my car then drove to my first block. I was wearing black jeans that fit nicely and worn on the knees. They looked fashionable but I actually got them from the thrift store. I had on a white-T under my swim team hoodie and wore black converse I got as a graduation gift from Gabe and Amphitrite.

I truly hate them but they did actually get me something. Plus I like them so I wore them. It helps I only have one other pair of shoes, which are flip flops.

I walked into my first block class a second before the class started and saw a teacher in a wheel chair in front of the class he smiled at me and said "There is a chair at the front of the class."

I nodded and sat down in the chair right in front of him and saw Grover was grinning at me to my right.

I was actually really intrigued by the class and when Chiron asked me what the picture of Kronus and the gods chopping him up was, he was surprised when I just read the caption then telling him I was fluent in Greek. Modern and ancient.

I walked through my classes, Marine Biology, civics, economics, lunch, literature, business, and finally, I walked into the class I was totally prepared for.

I kid you not, the name of the class is: Home economics from HELL

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Why tho?

But to tell the truth, when I turned five until I was eight I convinced Gabe and Amphitrite to send me to an intense culinary school and was the star student. I actually cooked for the president until I was expelled for accidentally burning down a class when I tried to make a new dish with a flame grill. Long story short I was a world class chef. I was also forced to cook breakfast and dinner every day by Gabe and Amphitrite.

They asked for hundreds of different dishes and if it didn't taste perfect, they beat or starved me.

I walked in and found there were only a few students in the class.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to them though because the teacher, Hestia was being a total slave driver and trying to teach us multiple cooking techniques. I was doing fine but I could see the other students seemed less practiced than myself.

I grinned as the lesson ended and I held my steak dinner in my hands and laid it gently in front of the kind looking young teacher.

She cut the steak and I saw her eyes grow massive before she dug in quickly and demolished it and polishing off everything on the plate.

She rubbed her full stomach and said "My my, I have a new favorite student. A+ on your first test Percy. Good job. You are the first to receive any grade above a C in this class and I have taught here twenty years."

My jaw must've hit the ground and I said "What?! You don't look past twenty years old?"

She giggled and said "Flattery will get you everywhere. Nice meeting you Percy."

I nodded and walked out of class, stretching. Happy my first day of college had been successful when I got a text on Triton's old slide phone.

I checked it and it said: From Ares " ** _Hey kid, Meet me at your school's gym in ten minutes._** "

I shrugged not knowing so I drove and headed to the massive gym.

I entered and found him waiting. He looked up at me and grinned. He threw me a mouth guard and some hand tape and asked "You ever do any martial arts kid?"

I nodded and said "Close combat and self-defense." He grinned then threw a punch so fast I almost didn't have time to block it.

He looked at me in surprise and first then we continued to brawl. He used almost every part of his body to attack. He was a monster and I could barely keep him at bay.

After a grueling thirty minutes, I was drenched in sweat and he said "So kid, from now on, starting at two I will personally train you in every form of martial arts from Karate to Tai Quan Do. Throwing knife to gun handling. Got it? I nodded and the next hour and a half he drilled the basics of every martial arts and weapon into me relentlessly.

When the clock struck four he said "That's it for physical, now let train your mental. I will teach you this today, but I want you to do this from now on, it is a way to put your body to sleep while your mind stays awake. It is a form of meditation I have used rather than sleep the past thirty years. Your dad did it too. One hour of Ares meditation equals five of normal weak ass sleep."

As I sat across from him I copied his moves and how he sat. I copied his breathing then listened as he breathed then copied it.

After a few minutes, I felt like I was in a complete trance and felt my body go into a sleep like state that was so relaxing I almost laughed mentally.

After a while like this, it was five O'clock and I heard Ares speak.

"All you have to do to wake up is use your mind to tell your body to move."

I did as he said and it felt like I was completely rejuvenated.

I smiled as he helped me up and said "This will be extremely useful, thank you."

He just gave a cocky grin back and said "I know. Anyway, you remind me of your father, only you learned everything I taught him twice as fast keep going like this and you will master everything in no time at all.

I smiled and walked out of the gym to find it five thirty.

I drove back to the dorm and when I walked in I was surprised to hear Grover talking to someone. He looked up from his laptop screen and said "Oh, Hey Perce, come meet my girlfriend Juniper."

I and sat next to him and smiled at how attractive his girlfriend was. I bumped his shoulder and said "Is she the one you were telling me you thought was so attractive and funny and smart?"

He seemed to catch on and said "Y-Yeah, this is my girlfriend and she is also a student here."

I nodded and said to the fair skinned girl "It is nice to meet you."

I waved and hopped into bed and started my homework. by the end of the night, it was ten so I knew what I could do to save some time. I set an alarm for midnight.

I got into the meditation position and steadied my breathing. In almost an instant I had fallen into a physical sleep letting my body rest, just like Ares said and l just Ares slept for what felt like ten hours before I heard my alarm in the back of my head then woke up and turned it off.

I grinned cheekily because I felt like I had the best sleep I have had in days then rolled out of my bed and went swimming.

At eight O'clock I hopped out of the pool and felt my muscles burn from the repetitive practice.

I changed back into my normal clothes wearing faded, dark blue jeans and the same shoes as yesterday.

I looked in the mirror and almost laughed at my permanent messy hair and tried to slick it down to one side. It didn't have much of an effect but it didn't matter because I received a text from Zeus that said "My son Jason is in your first block and said he wants to have coffee. Meet him in thirty minutes at Starbucks, he is bringing some friends and his twin Thalia."

I just sent back "K" because I couldn't be bothered with anything more.

fifteen minutes later I drove up to the campus Starbucks and opened the door to be hit by a warm coffee smell.

I got in line and ordered a double chocolatey chip frappuccino then received it a minute later.

I sat at a table looking out the window in wait to meet my cousins.

After a few minutes, a large group came in and the one in the lead was a blonde with electric blue eyes. Next to him was a girl who had black hair and the same eyes only more intimidating. I waited for them to notice me but I hear someone from the back of the group say "Hey Percy!"

I looked over them and saw the couple.

I waved and said "Hey guys, I didn't know you guys knew my cousins."

He grinned and said "Guess it really is a small world."

I nodded to Juniper then turned to the twins.

I smiled at the boy who looked my age accept about six one. I stuck out my hand and we shook then he embraced me in a tight hug and said "I have always wanted a cousin. It is so nice to meet you!"

I just laughed at how friendly he was being.

I turned to Thalia and said "Hey."

She just glared at me and we had a staring contest. Needless to say, the stand off lasted about five minutes and Grover and Jason were commentating.

"And Percy takes the lead and the five foot eight bundle of rage averts her gaze! You heard it here folks! The mighty Thalia Grace lost a stare down! The world is gonna END!"

Everyone was in hysterics and Thalia said quietly and smugly "Hey Cuz." before going to order.

Jason clapped my back and said "You're actually the first to beat her in a glaring match. Anyway, let me introduce you to the friend group. First is the beautiful Piper, my girlfriend, then Beckendorf and Silena, cutest couple on campus, Clarise, hothead who really needs to get a boyfriend(She growled at the second part), Nico, the emo one who doesn't have the balls to ask out my big sis,(Jason received a punch and we all checked to make sure Thalia was still ordering), Frank is the tall Chinese baby, Hazel is the Chinese babies girlfriend, And... Wait guys, where's Annabeth?"

I shook everyone's hand but wasn't sure who this Annabeth was.

"She was studying in the library earlier."

He nodded and turned back to me "She is nice, but is a serious bookaholic. She is a certified genius so don't try and argue with what she says. She is the brains of the group. There are also some other people in our friend group like Travis, Connor, and Katie but they aren't in the same classes as us."

I nodded and he seemed to be looking over my clothes then said "Wait you're on the swim team?"

I nodded and replied "Full scholarship for it."

He grinned and said "Grover, Charlie, Travis, Conner, Frank, Nico, and I are on it too. Wait, when do you practice? I've never seen you at the school pool?"

I smiled and said "I start practice at midnight and stop at eight. Practice laps."

The color drained from his face and then it was soon replaced by a smile "You think we have a chance at nationals?"

I shrugged and said "I haven't seen the rest of the team swim but I won the past two years at the all American swim tournament."

Most of my new friend's eyes grew to the size of saucers except Grover and he was laughing at the rest of them.

Thalia came back with everyone's drinks and sat down.

"So Cuz, Dad wouldn't tell us who your parents are, I didn't even know I had an uncle until yesterday, what companies does your family own?"

I looked down and said "Actually, my parents died when I was three. I was adopted by assholes. Zeus helped me on my eighteenth birthday. I didn't know him before that."

I could see everyone avert their stares then I said "But yeah anyway, do all of you guys have rich parents?"

the only ones who didn't nod were Clarisse and Juniper.

Clarisse said "My dad is famous, not rich, he is a personal trainer named Ares."

My jaw dropped and said "Your dad and I spent three hours in the gym practicing yesterday."

everyone looked at me in shock and Clarisse looked ready to explode "WHAT!? Dad was here teaching you?!"

I just nodded. and I looked at Jason confused and he whispered "Daddy issues."

I tried really hard not to break out in laughter.

The others stared at me confused but I covered it up by asking "Juniper, what do your parents do?"

She smiled like she was remembering and said "My parents are employees at Grover's parent's company. They brought me to a company Christmas dinner. That is where I met Grover and we fell in love. We have been together ever since."

I think I saw Nico gag so I asked "Ok death breath, who is your dad?"

He grinned and said "Hades, billionaire owner of Olympian banking, biggest bank in the world,"

I just nodded shocking everyone and said "I met him yesterday."

I saw a few looks of question and Charles asked "Damn Perce, you seem to know a lot of people. Do you know my dad, He owns forty percent of Olympian motors."

I just grinned and shook my head "Not yet but I will be seeing him soon."

I got a few questioning glances but I shrugged them off.

"So who is this Annabeth girl?"

Thalia answered and said "Cuz, stay away from my Annabeth."

I looked at Jason who was just grinning and he said "Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke ran away when they were like five. Luke is twenty one now but Annabeth and Luke are extremely close but Thalia sees them as her brother and sister."

I nodded and looked at my watch and said "We better get going before we miss Chiron's class."

They all nodded and Jason said "I am sure you probably didn't notice but we are in most of your classes. Mythology, civics, economics, lunch, literature, and business. Annabeth has the same as us so I will introduce you to her in class."

I nodded and we all walked out of the shop and I saw limos. Jason, Piper, and Thalia in one. Clarisse, Juniper, and Grover in another. Nico, Frank, and Hazel in one. And Charlie and Silena in the final one. I watched them all drive away then got in my car and looked at the interior. It had leather seat, interior lighting, electronic automating shifting, a nice radio, and an eight-inch GPS and Serius display.

I grinned to myself as I parked and walked into the class building. I was about to open the door when I heard the bell ring. I opened it and hung my head.

"Percy, since your late I would like you to come to the front of the class."

I nodded and walked to the front of the class.

I looked up and around at the students. I shifted and then saw the group of my friends all snickering. I looked at all of them and I looked to the right of Thalia and caught my breath.

The girl had long golden blonde princess curls. She had on thin reading glasses and had her nose in a book. Even from down here I could see her stormy grey eyes and I could've stared for hours if Chiron hadn't cleared his throat.

I saw Thalia glaring at me then whisper something to Annabeth who in turn met my gaze and I think my legs almost gave out.

I looked away fighting a blush so I tried to play it off by asking Chiron "W-What did you say?"

He smiled and said "Introduce yourself to the class and tell them about yourself as punishment for being late."

I nodded and thought what to say. I put my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and said "My name is Percy Jackson. I am eighteen as of like yesterday, my parents died when I was three I lived with two step parents Amphitrite and Gabe. I have two brothers, Tyson and Triton. I like the Ocean, my favorite colors are blue and stormy gray. I am blood relatives to Thalia and Jason, my godfather is Nico's dad, and I am the national champion in swimming. I like to cook and am fluent in five foreign languages but can't read English because I have Dyslexia. I have ADHD and I like to listen to music. "

I looked at Chiron who's eyes and face basically said "Damn."

I waited before asking "Is that enough sir?

He shook himself out of a daze then said "Um-a Yes. Thank you, please sit down."

I walked up the steps and sat to the right of Jason and he asked "Five languages?"

I nodded and he grinned.

All throughout class, I kept glancing at Annabeth who was reading thirty chapters ahead of where we were in the textbook.

I walked to marine biology and my mind was swimming so much I almost walked into a pole.

I sat down in class and noticed there were only seven of us in honors marine biology.

Jarvis Leonard was my lab partner and he was the smartest human being I have ever met. He is six feet tall muscular and a lady killer. He may look kinda nerdy in his thick rim glasses, but he has black hair and hazel eyes.

I looked over at him in question and asked him "What do you want to do later in life J?"

He just grinned and said "Find a wife, have lots and lots of kids, get a doctorate, make a shitload of money, and become an employee and Olympic aquatics."

I looked at him in surprise and said "W-What?"

He nodded and said "It is my dream to work at the multi-Gazillion dollar company. I know it is probably a long shot, but if I continue on this path I will definitely try and get a position there."

I studied him for a minute before asking "What would you do if the CEO of Olympian Aquatics asked you for help in the future on a problem his company had on a submarine he wants to use in the Mariana Trench this summer?"

He looked at me and I saw the excitement in his eyes "I heard about that mission, I heard it will be a one week experience only ten scientists will get the chance to go and will be the first ever to see the bottom of the ocean. But the thing is, no one knows who actually owns the company. No one actually knows if it is a man or woman. I heard that the owner died and left it to his son though. That would mean they own the biggest corporation in the entire world and if somehow the owner did notice me I doubt he would want me."

I shook my head and said "Actually the sub is only taking eight scientists. They will also be taking two students in the Marine Biology course in college."

He looked at me in shock and said "W-What how do I apply?"

I smiled and asked do you want to go?"

He nodded and I stuck out my hand and said "Don't tell anyone who I am and you got yourself a ticket to view the bottom of the Ocean."

Realization dawned on him and his breath hitched "Y-You are the CEO of Olympian Aquatics!?" He whispered.

I smiled and nodded and he grabbed my hand shaking it vigorously.

"Oh my god Perce y-you own the company I want to work at? Does that mean you are going too?"

I nodded and said "Hell yeah. It is in July. Make sure you don't have anything planned and you might want to tell your parents you are going. And don't tell anyone I am CEO please."

He grinned and said "Thank you so much." I nodded and let the day continue normally.

That is until lunch...

* * *

"Hey Perce, come eat lunch ith us?" Asked Beckendorf.

I looked over at the tall teen and smiled "Sure, let me buy something though,"

He nodded and said "We are at the table outside."

I nodded and went to the College cafeteria.

I was walking through the line when I caught wind of expensive ass perfume. I turned to where it was coming from and saw the antagonist Cough I mean the popular girl Cough.

"Hey honey, you look like a nice boy toy, you also seem like you shouldn't be hanging around those bottom feeders."

I looked down at the five foot five bundle of bitch and said "MHM, so who are you to tell me what to do?" She gave me a smile and said "Oh I just love the hard to get hotties hun, but let's skip the intro's and get to the main dish. I heard you started hanging around the geek squad. Stop hanging around with those losers and I will definitely be... _rewarded_." She flicked her hair and winked

I looked her over and said obliviously "Oh... I thought that I was supposed to get to know my cousins before making friends... What is your name?"

I stuck out my hand and she stepped back before laughing and shaking my hand with her small and soft one. "I am Drew, rich beautiful, and single... I can tell you are not a genius so you must be loaded to get into the school. How many zeros are in your bank account Mr. right angle jaw."

I shrugged and let go of Drew's hand and said "Well... I din't get into this school by money or academics. I am a swimmer."

She licked her lips and said "Oh... You like getting wet... So do I."

"Oh, you swim too?"

She just shook her head and I shrugged not understanding so I said "Bye then."

She grabbed my shoulder "where do you think your going hot stuff? Shouldn't you be following me so we can go fuck?"

I finally realized what she was talking about so I said sarcastically "Oh, I am really sorry, I would like to eat my lunch with my friends, not a slut."

She screamed and threw her plate at me then hit my hand dumping my own lunch on my white shirt.

"Shit that's hot," I said in a monotone voice. I said it like I didn't care but it truly was burning my skin but after getting burnt as punishment I barely felt the pain of my skin melting but the teacher in the cafeteria ran up screaming and it turned out it was coach Hedge the swim coach.

I was glad I wasn't wearing my hoodie and left it in my car but at the same tim, I just ruined my white shirt.

"This was my favorite shirt too." I said as the cafeteria looked at me in shock as I pulled of to get the burning shirt off.

I used the dry side and wiped off the burning soup off my torso and coach said "You two cupcakes, office, NOW!"

I nodded and started walking whileDrew just huffed and argued with coach about how I started it.

I knocked on the administration building door and opened it.

"Hello, how are you to- OH my god! you have a severe burn are you ok?"

I just put my hands up "I'm fine, coach just told me to come here because Drew chucked burning soup at me."

The lady shook her head and asked "Did you reject her?" I nodded and she sighed "I swear, if that girl isn't suspended... Anyway, Mr. Blofis is in his office, go explain what happened."

I noded and knocked before opening the door.

"hello?" I smiled and said "Nic to see you again Mr. Blofis even though I don't like the circumstances."

He looked down and gasped before sighing and saying "Drew?" I nodded and he said "I am terribly sorry, Her mother has five percent of the stock of the school so we cannot punish her. We will pay for your medical bills and everything to get that fixed."

I grinned and sat down. "It is fine, this little burn is nothing,"

He looked at me in surprise and the gasped "Y-You were abused?"

I nodded sadly and said "That is one of the main reasons I was so excited for college. But yeah. Never mind that."

He slammed his fist on the desk. "No Never mind. I am calling the police did they abuse your brothers also?"

I shook my head and said "They didn't touch my step brothers. And you don't need to do that. I will never see those people again."

He looked at me in confusion so I elaborated. "You know how I turned eighteen the day I accepted the full ride?"

He nodded so I continued "I went home and three men were there and brought me to the court house... I received my real parents will and... It might be easier to look up Peter Johnson."

He looked at me confused but did so then looked from the screen to me and said in awe "The richest man in the world."

I grinned cheekily and said "I also own 95% of Goode if you were wondering."

His eyes grew and he spoke under his breath "My god."

I stuck out my hand and said "Well now since we are kinda like partners is there anything I should know about school?"

He just shook my hand and said "Nothing except you own it and we make money."

I laughed and said "Well I look forward to working together, Paul."

He grinned "Same Percy. But you are still a student so what happened?"

I stiffened and replied "I was getting lunch when this girl walked up and started flirting and dissing my friends. Then when I told her I was gonna go she offered herself to me because she thought I was attractive. I said no that I would rather eat with my friends than a slut and not have sex with her."

He rubbed his temples and said "Thank you, Percy, you are free to go, Are you sure you don't want me to do anything about that burn or your adoptive parents?"

I shook my head and said "No thank you, Paul."

I walked out of his office and he shouted "Put on a shirt."

I looked down and realized I was shirtless and blushed.

I walked outside to grab my sweatshirt and opened the door before heading to my friend's table.

I sat down and everyone was staring at me and I shifted awkwardly "What?"

Jason laughed and said "You have a first-degree burn on your chest, have a ton of scars, and are shirtless and you are asking us what?"

"Oh, crap," I said before standing and slipping on my hoodie and cursing myself for forgetting to put it on.

"Drew tried to fuck me and I rejected her so she threw my and her soups all over me."

I saw most of them nod but A few of them were blushing.

Aka Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Silena, and Nico. Wait the fuck?

I brushed it off and said "Any who do you guys do for fun after school?"

Jason smiled and said "We go on dates a lot, movies, hang out, talk, go out for food, go to each other's houses. What do you do?"

I shrugged and said "I swim a lot, cook, read, I am training in martial arts and weapons, homework, study."

"Gosh Percy you are almost as bad as Annabeth!" Shouted Leo who I met earlier."

"What does she do then?"

I asked Leo but it was pointed at Annabeth.

"I read, write, and design architecture." She said in a soft voice.

"So did you come here for the Architecture program? I heard it is really cool." Her eyes locked onto mine and she replied "It is amazing..." She probably talked for ten minutes straight but I wasn't actually listening. I was paying attention to how her eyes sparkled in excitement and how when she talked her face moved in ways like scrunching her nose or biting her cute red lips with those perfect white teeth.

"And that is why I love the program," she said smiling. I smiled back and I said "Really. That's cool."

She nodded vigorously then the bell rang and we all stood up and Jason grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"How the hell did you pay attention to that?"

I shrugged and said "I wasn't, I just nodded and agreed with her whenever she asked a question. She looked really happy and excited so I liked listening to her talk."

He grinned at me ear to ear and said "You like her." in a sing song voice "W-What No! I d-don't know what you're talking about. That was literally the first time I've met her."

He nodded and said "Love at first sight. I am calling it. Good luck gotta go, byeeeee."

He ran off before I could object and I rubbed the back of my head "She is really pretty, and smart, and funny, and talks a lot, and is reaaaaaaally pretty- NO Bad Percy.

I shook my head and headed to class.

* * *

I walked into home economics and I saw everyone was seated and Hestia was up front. But what caught my eye were the students, Jarvis, Grover, Annabeth, Juniper, Leo, Travis, and a girl named Katie.

I sat at my kitchenette and put on my apron and Hestia said "Today in class most of you will be taking a beginners course. But the two students who passed yesterday's exam will work together to make a dish they have never made before."

I nodded and she said "Annabeth, you and Percy will be learning how to properly use spices to cook one of the hardest dishes. Bear."

I could feel her laughing evilly because of how hard this would be but I was going to die if I had to do an incredibly hard task and not stare at Annabeth and her long hair, soft face, curvy figure- No.

I splashed cold water on my face and began cutting and preparing ingredients into razor thin and faster than my other friends could comprehend. When all of them were cut up I took the piece of meat Hestia slapped on my table and looked at Annabeth. "How do you want to do this?"

She smiled and said "I am amazing at spices and sauces, I prepare them, you cook the bear steak. You already prepared everything so we just need to focus on not letting the meat taste bad by cooking it perfectly."

I nodded and watched in awe as she used about twenty-five different spices to put in the rub then started to melt butter in the pan followed by red wine and chopped onions. I watched as she made a rub and sauce from scratch. I prepared the steaks then began to put the rub on it and put the steak on the grill.

A few minutes later I opened it letting the smell seep through the class and everyone looked at Annabeth and I with hungry eyes.

"Damn Perce, I don't eat meat but I am still salivating for that."

I grinned and accepted the specialty style of sauce from Annabeth and used a basting brush to stroke it on. I waited for it to cook then caramelize then pulled it off.

I plated it and Annabeth helped me to get the presentation, sides, and the dish it's self-perfect.

We brought the brown bear steak and presented it to the bewildered Hestia.

She looked at us and took a bite of it and said "Damn. I gave you an almost impossible task to keep my reputation of being the hardest teacher in the school, but this is delicious."

I grinned and high fived Annabeth and Hestia grumbled "100%" and I grinned at my partner.

I walked back to my desk and cleaned up my high tech kitchen area.

I walked over to check on what the rest of the class was doing and laughed as Hestia was teaching them to make pancakes.

Grover looked at me pleadingly so I wrote down my perfect recipe and nonchalantly handed to him.

He gratefully took it and cooked them to the letter.

OOPS!

"GROVER UNDERWOOD! Why are your pancakes BLUE?"

I smiled and interjected, "Hestia, I taught him exactly how to make them and I only make blue pancakes because of something that happened in the past. If you don't try them you won't be able to fully understand why they are so much better than regular pancakes,"

She looked at me in utter confusion and I just shrugged and put a little butter and lots of syrup on her plate and said "Enjoy Grover's version of my blue pancakes."

I smiled as she took a bite in the and was shocked "How is it they do in fact taste better Blue?"

I cheekily grinned and said "House secret."

She grumbled and I was elbowed in the stomach. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

I turned to look at Annabeth and she leaned in and whispered in my ear. Her breath hot against my neck and I shuddered at how close she was.

"I saw you cheated."

I looked at her and shrugged "Really? What type of nickname is Seaweed Brain?"

"She laughed and said "Technically it is a pet name, not a nickname. And you smell like the ocean and are really dumb sometimes. So I think your head is full of seaweed."

I grinned and said "Is that right, Wise girl?"

She huffed and looked away "That nickname is like ten times worse."

I smiled down at her and said "Technically it is a pet name, not a nickname."

She blushed and I heard a wolf whistle from Connor then Hestia cleared her throat.

"You two, I think personal space is something you are currently lacking."

I looked at the two of us and noticed Annabeth was backed up against the table and I was standing millimeters away looking down directly in her eyes.

I backed away and we both blushed hard and Annabeth whispered "You still cheated."

I looked over at her and said "You're still a Wise girl. What's your point?"

She laughed and we went to our own separate desks.

I went on with my day until four when Ares and I were finished with practice. Today we were practicing Judo and flipping people.

I went and changed in the locker room and got a text when I was getting in my car. I read it and drove toward the school pool.

I entered the club room and saw a lot of people I knew.

Jason, Leo, Grover, Charlie, Travis, Conner, Frank, Nico, Jarvis, Coach Hedge and lastly two people I didn't know why they were here, Annabeth and Thalia.

Both girls were crying and everyone held a solemn expression on their faces.

Coach Hedge spoke "I hate to tell you all this, but... The swim team captain Luke Castellan died earlier this morning. He was found dead in his apartment. Extremely drunk, with alcohol poisoning and he died of an overdose."

I heard Thalia and Annabeth bawling and saw most of the team with depressed faces.

I let my head fall. I didn't know the guy but I heard he, Annabeth, and Thalia were really close.

"I know none of you want to but tomorrow we have a swim competition against Ohio State and Harvard. Get some sleep tonight and be ready. Tomorrow is the Saturday competition and it is from eight to noon. You are dismissed."

We all awkwardly shuffled out and I sighed not wanting to talk to anyone so I just went to my car. I was about to get in when I heard crying. I looked over and saw Annabeth crying in her Honda civic type R,

I looked down not sure what to do so I Grabbed my father's pen and a piece of paper.

I wrote a quick letter in an old style of cursive that I enjoy writing in and folded it and put it in an envelope.

I knocked on the window softly and smiled sadly as she rolled down the window enough to let me slip it in.

I didn't move but I saw her open it and read it.

" _Some people come into our lives, and leave foot prints in the sands of our hearts, and because of this, we are never the same._

 _He walked across your sands and is gone. But don't let that break you, you still have friends who want to help you. Let them._

 _-Seaweed Brain_ "

She put the note down and opened the door and hugged me so hard I heard my back pop. I didn't care though because she was sobbing.

We stayed like this for a long time, she stayed in my chest and I whispered comforting words into her hair.

After who Knows how long, I looked up because of the cracking thunder so I stated.

"I want you to follow me."

She looked at me confused but I grabbed her hand and smiled.

I walked her over to my car and opened the passenger side door for her and helped her in. I closed it and ran for my door before it started pouring the rain.

We were silent until I got close and I said "Close your eyes and wait."

She looked at me and I rolled my eyes so she reluctantly closed her stormy gray eyes and I parked and ran for dear life not to get soaking wet and ran in and out in three minutes flat.

I opened the door again and said "Open em."

She opened her red rimmed eyes and I grinned and handed her a waffle cone with three tall scoops of blackberry and chocolate chip ice cream.

She accepted it and stiffled a laugh and let a few tears fall as she licked some of it.

"T-This is really good, thank you."

I smiled and said "Tell me something I don't know wise girl."

She grinned and started explaining how the different densities in steel made for better or worse construction options.

By the end of her rant, my head was swimming and I said "O-Oh. ok then. Anyway, tell me something about yourself."

She smiled sadly and said "I am eighteen, my birthday is July twelfth, I lived with my mom and dad until my mom died in a car crash and my dad remarried having twins, Mathew and Bobby. My dad is a professor and isn't home a lot. At first Helen hated me for being the daughter of Athena, but eventually, she got over it and we see eye to eye to eye today as a mother and daughter. I love architecture and learning. I have always wanted to go to Goode so when I was offered a scholarship I accepted and now I am here. I like the color cloud gray and blue. My favorite flavor of Ice cream used to be vanilla but now it is black berry, I spend most days alone in the library and through high school, I didn't have any friends except Luke and Thalia. I moved to college and became a part of Thalia's brother Jason's group and an idiot who is good at cooking and can speak five fluent languages."

I smiled and said "You seem a little better now huh?"

She seemed to process that she wasn't crying and smiled sadly.

"H-He was my best friend only second to Thalia and I actually had a crush on him ever since elementary school. I got over it though when I found out he went to wild parties, did drugs and alcohol, and had sex like a rabbit with any and everyone."

I nodded in understanding and said "I am sorry for your losses."

She sniffled a bit and looked over at me and smiled. "Thank you, Percy."

"Your welcome Annabeth. I will be there for you because we are friends now, right."

"Friends... For now." She whispered the last part but I heard it and the color drained from my face before returning alongside a smile threatening to split my face open.

"For now?" I asked and she put her hands up covering her deep red blush and said "S-Shut up!"

I chuckled and drove her back to her car before getting ready for tomorrows swim meet.

* * *

I woke up from Ares sleep and got ready for the day. I had slept three hours so I only had to wait a few hours but I felt like I was sleeping for 15 hours straight.

I was bored so I decided to scroll through my phone. I was confused at what I saw.

From Alfred " _Master Jackson, I was informed to give you a personal tour of your parent's main Estate. Please respond when you wish to go._ "

I looked at when he sent it and realized I had a butler. so I texted back

" _I am ready to go now if you are awake and or have the time._ "

About ten seconds later I received a text " _I will be in front of your dorm in five minutes._ "

I smiled and got ready I dressed and packed my bag with all of my gear for swim and clothes for afterward.

I rode the elevator downstairs then walked out the front door.

I checked my watch and right on time, Alfred pulled up in a Limousine. I opened the passenger door and hopped in surprising him do you not wish to stay in the cab master Jackson?"

I shook my head and said "I would like to get to know you, also, I have some questions."

He nodded and said "Ask away Mr. Jackson."

"How are you awake right now? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I also Ares sleep at eleven to midnight every night sir."

I nodded "Did you know my parents?"

"Yes sir, I was their butler and they paid me enough to be yours also until you or I pass away."

I nodded and said "Can you call me Percy rather than Master Jackson? I am still a teenager."

He nodded and said "The most informal I am allowed to be with you is calling you Perseus."

I nodded and said "Call me that then Alfred."

He nodded and I asked him various questions and in no time at all, we were in front of a pair of black and gold gates.

"Where are we?" I asked

He grinned and said "We are at your families main estate. it is five hundred acres of land on Long Island. A ten-minute drive from your school a twenty-five-minute run."

I smiled and said "Cool."

He rolled down the window and punched in a twenty digit code and swiped a code and turned a key and then the gates opened slowly letting us enter.

I was in complete awe that we were still in New York because this place was a forest and looked like a complete jungle. a few seconds passed and A massive yard came into view along with a castle mansion.

I looked at it and my jaw dropped. "This castle was built the year you were born. It is righty thousand square feet and has two basements an ocean water filled pool which are fit for swimming competitively. It has fourteen bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a library, a fully equipped kitchen, and the house was refurbished to be completely modern and tech friendly by your godfather Hades when we found out your birthday was coming and you would be coming here. But you and your parent's bedroom are untouched."

I smiled and said thank you, I will explore on my own if I may."

He nodded and handed me a key.

I walked up to the door hands shaking then turned the lock.

I entered and was hit by a warm smell of honey and ocean breeze. I smiled and walked in running my hand against the wall. I saw pictures of a man that looked a lot like me except with a beard and thirty extra pounds and only six feet tall.

My mother was an extremely young woman but her eyes showed her true age. I smiled at the pair holding me but then continued walking through the house and finally found a door I remember completely. I pushed it open to find a room with blue walls and a California king bed with a fuzzy blanket and large duvet cover.

I smiled remembering some memories of my home and sat in the bed. I looked in the closet and found it empty along with the drawers.

"Perseus,"

I jumped probably three feet in the air not knowing when the man had entered.

"If you wish I can get some clothes made for you."

I nodded and said "I wear dark colors in jeans and shorts, low socks, Nike trainers or converse and white, black, blue, storm gray, or sea green T-shirts are fine thank you."

He was typing what I said in a tablet and said "I will have them to you in the next three days Perseus."

I nodded and said "Thanks." and he smiled back.

"I would like to explore some more, please inform me when we are leaving. I have to be dressed and ready to swim by eight."

He nodded and we both went on with personal business.

* * *

I woke up in my room and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked over and checked my alarm clock. Seven O'clock. Cool, I still have time to get ready before going to watch the swim meet.

I rolled out of my warm bed, groaning at the loss of the heat and I walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by my messy hair and wrinkled pajamas.

I stripped down and hopped in the shower cleaning my body with soap and washing my hair with bubbly lemon strawberry shampoo.

I hopped out and dried off and wrapped a towel around my torso covering all myself before doing my hair, brushing my teeth, putting on small amounts of makeup and looked at myself again and smiled I looked a hundred times better than I did a few minutes ago.

I walked out of my bathroom and to my dresser. I put on a silver bra and matching panties I received from Thalia last month for my birthday. I then put on a spaghetti strap tank top and ripped jean short shorts. They were not revealing but did compliment my figure very well. I put on a thin white flowing blouse on and checked the mirror one more time before I grabbed my wallet and keys and walked out of my dorm.

I hopped in my car and grinned as I heard the engine roar as I drove down the road. In no time flat I was at the pool and I saw the charter buses parked along with numerous news crews and an elderly man getting out of his car.

I stepped out and asked the man "Excuse me, do you know which pool Goode is swimming in?"

The man turned and smiled at me "Pool three miss, are you here to see someone swim?"

I blushed and said "I know most of the team actually sir."

He grinned and said "I am a butler for a boy on the Goode team. He is quite the man, just like his father."

I wonder who? I know almost everyone on the team personally and I don't know anyone who has a butler that looks like him.

I followed him through the halls and entered the pool and was hit by the warm smell of salt water. It reminded me of the way Percy smelt.

I blushed at the thought of us hugging yesterday but ignored it and sat in the stands. I saw the three teams all in a huddle wearing their swim jackets.

White, Red, and Black.

I smiled at my friends but almost broke into laughter as I heard a voice scream out "You want me to wear what!" Everyone turned to the door which was pushed open to see a short coach Hedge yelling at Percy to put on a speedo because it was "Aerodynamic".

I had to let out a laugh as the coach waved the black speedo over his head chasing Percy.

"I won't wear it. Just let me wear swimming shorts! Competition is in two minutes."

He growled and gave in. "Fine. But if you lose I am going to laugh in your face!"

I saw him let out a breath then run over to the team who were laughing at them. He was accepted into the huddle and the began a chant then put their hands in the middle and screamed "Goode tiger sharks!"

I saw Jason high five Percy before they went over to the bench and began getting ready. They both put on swim caps and goggles and I laughed but it was immediately replaced with a blush when they both unzipped and stripped themselves of the jackets and pants leaving them both almost naked.

ogled from a distance as I could see their muscled bodies from here.

Jason looked more like a body builder and Percy... my gods Percy's body made me drool a little. He had perfect pecs and an eight pack of washboard even abs and rippling obliques. He had coppery skin which didn't have any fat on them. He started to stretch and I watched as each muscle moved under his scarred skin.

I wonder how he got those. There are deep scars, cuts and burns all over his front and back but it looks like nothing else was touched.

I must have been a little too focused on him because the man said "So you have taken a liking a liking to Perseus?"

I looked over at the man and almost jumped as he was smiling at me.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," I said looking away.

"Well, I doubt he would ever notice unless you blatantly told him. He was abused as a child by his step parents but refuses them to be arrested or tried for it because of his brothers. Such a caring boy."

I looked at him and looked hard enough to see his sea green eyes. They were so full of happiness and fun mirth if you didn't know that he was or couldn't see his scars you would never be able to tell. Heck, I didn't know before right now.

He got up on the swimming board and everyone got in position.

He looked around the stands and even through the goggles he now had I could see his eyes land on me.

He stood up as the gun cracked and waved at me smiling.

I face palmed but he seemed oblivious then coach screamed at him to swim so he did.

* * *

I got up on the stand and was ready to swim when I looked at the audience watching me and noticed Annabeth.

I stood not thinking and waved to her my brain blank.

I broke out of my daze when Coach started yelling at me. I looked up and noticed it had been twenty seconds since it started.

I jumped in and swam.

After the match on the side of the pool

"Percy!" Screamed an agitated Leo. "How the fuck did you win literally every match by at least twenty seconds. The first one you started late and beat the runner up by forty seconds."

"Yeah, no crap. You are a fish Perce, do you have secret gills?" Asked a tired Frank.

I shrugged and said "I do practice a few hours every day straight laps so that might help."

Everyone nodded and I turned to the coach and asked "What was that about Aerodynamic Coach Hedge?"

He scoffed crossing his arms and said "Shuddup kid, you won every event, so what."

I smiled and said "Thanks, coach. I think we should all go out for food!"

I heard everyone agree and then I turned and saw Annabeth waiting awkwardly at the door looking really cute.

I walked over and asked "Hey, you want to come for food with the team?"

She smiled and nodded and said "Where should I meet you?"

"It is a Tex-Mex place about five minutes from her on tenth and fifth."

She nodded and said "See you ther champ."

She twisted around and flicked her hair and walked off in a way I couldn't help but to stare.

"Cuz, close your mouth. I think I should tell my best friend you were staring at her ass."

I must have jumped a few feet in the air when Thalia appeared from thin air and scared the shit out of me "He-Hey Thalia... Y-You won't tell her... Right?" I asked nervously.

She patted my shoulder reassuringly "Blackmail cuz, blackmail."

Shit.

"So you gonna invite me to this Mexican after pool party?" I nodded intently not wanting to piss her off right now.

"Yeah, you want to come with us?" She nodded and sountered off.

I sighed exhasperatedly at that nerve racking experience when a soft hand was placed on my shoulder.

I turned and was met with one of the most beautiful faces I have ever seen.

She had incredibly soft features, dark almond colored eyes, and silky sweet caremel hair.

Her warm hand on my shoulder left my head blank as I lost myself in her eyes.

A few seconds later she said "Percy?"

"W-What?" I asked.

"I said you were amazing in the match. I was wondering how you go so good at swimming."

I smiled and replied "I practice from midnight to 8 am every day. I eat whatever I want and I go to school. That's it, nothing fancy."

She smiled and said "You seem like you could beat just about any swimmer in the world. It was like watching a fish swim in the ocean. You looked so natural."

I smiled at her and said "I had Michael Phelps as a personal trainer for a month but eventually I beat him every time so it got boring."

Her jaw dropped and she said "Y-You beat _the_ Michael Phelps?"

I nodded and said "372 to 13. In my favor for our matches."

She seemed impressed and asked "D-Doyouthinkyoucouldteachmehowtoswim?"

I heard her say it and smiled "Sure. How about this weekend. I will text you," We swapped phones and I put my name in her phone "The Sexy Swimmer with gr8 Abs" and when she handed me my phone and I almost dropped it "Calypso the sexy one with gr8 ass"

I locked eyes before we both broke down laughing.

"You do have a _very_ nice figure." I complimented.

"And you do have _very_ nice abs." She retorted.

I grinned as she walked off and I jumped again as someone put a hand on my shoulder and said "Damn she's hot. If only I could get me some of that."

I looked down at the little elf and commented "I don't think she is interested in a Mexican Santa's little helper."

He laughed and looked at me "Oh yeah and you think she likes you?"

I shook m head and said "Don't know, look what she put her name on my phone though."

I showed him and his eyes grew to the size of saucers and he cried "Damnit Jackson! WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE BABES LOOKING AT YOU?!"

I looked at him and asked "What _babes_ are looking at me?" I seriously doubted it, I had been a nobody up until I got into college.

Leo looked at me in surprise and said "I will have the guys enlighten you at this Mexican place you are taking us to."

I nodded and went to the locker room to change.

A few minutes later, I was in the back of Alfred's car and heading to lunch with my friends.

I stepped out and snuck over to the group without alerting them because I hadn't told anyone but Grover about my being rich, and I don't plan to.

I was behind Jason's girlfriend and no one had noticed me so I put my hand on her shoulder to tell them I was here.

Next thing I know there is a dagger at my nose.

"Hey Piper? What's with the knife."

Shock and embarrassment played across her face and she pulled back and said "I am so sorry Percy, I didn't realize it was you."

I sighed and said "I would like as few cuts as I can get on me thank you very much."

I heard Jason laugh and say "Told you guys she was jumpy. She almost stabbed me in the dick when I was walking around her room in the morning."

I cleared my throat and said "Hey dude, why were you in her bedroom in the morning?"

They both blushed heavily and I grinned evilly.

"You making fun of my big bro Jackson? I didn't think I would need to use it this early..."

"NO!" I shouted "I-I was just kidding Thalia, please don't" It was her turn to grin like a maniac but the others picked up on our conversation.

"What dirt does Thalia have on Percy?" Asked the group and they all turned to me.

I looked at everyone, Reyna, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, and Annabeth and did the most sensible thing.

"Uh... Let's go eat."

I ran into the restaurant and saw a sign that said "free dessert if you can order in Spanish."

I turned to see everyone coming in.

I ordered a table for twelve and we were seated a minute later.

I sat at the head of the table with Reyna to my right and Annabeth to the left.

"Hey Leo, what was it yu were talking about earlier?"

He looked at me then turned to Jason and said "Can you believe it, Percy doesn't think girls look at him like lost puppies."

Jason looked at me in surprise and asked "You haven't seen it?"

"What?"

"The Jackson look."

"The what?"

"The look a girl gets when looking at you Percy. When single girls are around you they turn into like hungry wolves in heat." replied Jason.

"What that isn't true is it? I have never seen it?"

Frank looked at me in surprise and Thalia stiffled a laugh and Nico said "The fuck?" Everyone was looking at me in surprise and I asked "what?"

Frank just said "Wait and watch the waitress when she comes again.

Five minutes later I had order everyone's drinks and food in perfect spanish and complimented her on her sundress and she blushed and walked away.

I turned back to the table who were looking at me expectantly.

"Was I supposed to see something?"

They all groaned and Grover said "Perce, have you not noticed the intense -to the death- glare down between Annabeth and Reyna?"

I looked at the girls who broke off from their glaring and said "Why are they glaring at each other?" and the table let out a groan.

"You are an idiot, Kelp Face. You really don't get girls." Replied Thalia simply.

I shrugged it off and replied to the group "I don't notice any signs of romance, I-I've never actually been in a relationship before."

I swear I would have said there was an attack on American soil.

The table flipped out, screaming at me and asking a ton of questions and Reyna and Annabeth were looking at me in disbelief and Reyna asked simply "Never?"

I shook my head and said "Actually, all through High School my only friends were Tyson and Ella. He is my brother and she is his girlfriend. I have never actually had a girlfriend. I don't remember ever seeing anyone show any interest in me that way."

The entire table was so in shock they barely processed the fact that the food had come.

"Percy... You have never had a girlfriend... That means you have never even had your first kiss?" asked Leo.

I blushed and looked away from my friends and nodded. Admitting one of my secrets I usually don't tell people.

"I think we should auction him off," said Leo. I looked at him in disbelief as Nico nodded.

"Bids start at a hundred dollars, all proceeds go to the swim team."

Hazel joined in "Or we can make a booth for the school fair on Friday and sell them one hundred a pop."

Jason nodded affirming it "Three hundred for a passionate one,"

Piper jumped in and said "Should he use tongue."

"Maybe he could be shirtless and make out," Reyna said blushing.

"We are going to make thousands," muttered Frank.

I looked at my friends in shock "W-What! Y-You guys want to auction me off like cattle?"

They all nodded and Grover said "Sorry Perce"

"Our school is full of rich horny girls and Percy, the center of attention is for sale. I think I should put this up online." Said Leo, while pulling a packet of his secret awesome taco sauce and pouring it on his food.

"I am being reduced to a whore," I muttered while slipping further down in my seat.

Oh god... I thought as I finished my food.

* * *

Friday at school

Shit... They actually did it.

I was walking through the hall and saw a ton of signs of my smiling face and had prices and had a picture of me shirtless and cheering after the swim meet.

I ran over to Thalia and asked "What is this?" While putting the poster in front of her face.

"Hehe, We made a booth and everything. Sorry cuz, but I am all for this. Even girls with boyfriends are excited."

At Lunch

I had my face on the table and was nervous, only three classes left until the festival.

I sighed and looked up when someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked around and saw all of my friends grinning except Annabeth who was blushing and looking at her book.

"Hey Perce, we think you should give your first kiss to someone instead of selling it, but you still have to do the booth. Just kiss a girl before the booth."

I looked at Thalia really not sure what to say so I just shrugged acknowledging what she said.

During Home Ec

Alright, class, five minutes until we go to the festival. You have to attend it is necessary. Also, I would like to put out an honorable mention... Percy Jackson, the star student in the class is doing a kissing booth for the swim club. I hope all of you girls visit him. I will." She said "WHAT!?" I shouted.

She grinned and said "Teachers are coming to participate also."

"Oh Gods" I sighed.

We were at our lockers and I realized I was going to sell away my first kiss and I didn't want to do that so I looked over at Annabeth and said "Please don't hate me, Wise girl, I just don't want to sell it."

I leaned in looking into her entrancing eyes and pushed my lips against hers.

I felt like I was just struck by lightning so I pulled back and blushed and said "U-UHM... I'm sorry. I didn't want to just sell my first kiss to someone who I don't know. And you were there and very kissable and... Sorry."

She was just standing there frozen and a blush on her face threatening to burn her sin and she muttered "Thatwasmyfirstkissanditwasgreatbye!"

I shook my head "So she enjoyed it." I stated then realized I took Annabeth's first kiss also.

"Shit." I thought to myself and walked to the school fair.

I found the swimming club's booth and frowned as it was just blue waves and had a stool.

Piper grinned and put a plaque up that read:

Kiss $100 10 seconds

Passionate Kiss $300 30 seconds

I frowned and asked nervously "A-Are you sure anyone would actually pay money to kiss _me_?" I asked.

"Are you crazy, Everyone in school is going to come to this booth. There are girls with boyfriends who just want to donate like Juniper, Hazel, and I who are going to come to the booth and buy a kiss you know."

I paled and said "I-I am going to be kissing you?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, I already told Jason and he said it would be fun."

"Oh, Gods..."

"What am I not pretty enough for you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"N-No... I am having the opposite problem, you are... you are gorgeous and I am going to kiss you... and I am actually close with your boyfriend and you are really attractive... And I am nervous."

I sighed and she just smiled "You should be happy to get kissed by the richest and prettiest girls in school.

I hopped onto the chair and said "I need to make a call and cancel my plans with Ares, he will be pissed."

She laughed and said "You know this fair keeps going until people leave or you close up shop, it will go on until Monday."

I looked at her in fear for my life and said "They are going to rip me to shreds..."

She nodded and left me to call Ares.

"Yeah kid what is it?"

"I am not going to be able to train today or this weekend, I have the school festival and I am holding a booth. More of being held captive in a booth." I muttered the end and he said "Yeah, I know, my daughter wouldn't stop laughing her ass off at dinner. She said she was going to be laughing at your pain the whole time."

Oh, gods... Clarisse.

"Ok, see you Monday."

"See you kid."

I hung up and readied myself for coming death.

There was an announcement on the loudspeakers in the massive room and it said "Students, you are released to enjoy the annual school festival."

If lady luck is on my side, there will be no one that shows up and I could live in peace.

(little did I know Lady Luck was laughing her ass off at me)

The first people I saw walk towards the booth were a group of three girls.

I was hoping they didn't notice me, but they did and I saw them clearly, Clarisse, Drew, and Lucy. The three girls who are notorious for being heart breakers around the school.

Lucy has black hair and deep blue eyes. She is nice but has been trying to find the perfect guy but breaks always gets heart broken in the end. She is about five foot four and extremely cute.

Clarisse is a tom boy who likes to accept guys who ask her out then if they aren't the perfect male she dumps him publically humiliating them.

Drew... She is known by Piper and the girls in my friend group as the Asian bitch Barbie. She is attractive, yes but she is known for stomping all over people and love. All she cares about is her getting what she wants. Which is usually to get into guy's pants.

Drew walked up first and took out her credit card with an evil grin and said "a passionate kiss, dear."

I sighed and worked the cash register which was hooked up to the swim clubs electronic bank account.

I swiped the card retracting three hundred dollars and handed it back to her.

I got up from the stool and walked with her over to the room. I opened the door to the room that Leo built for the booth. He said "It's sexier if they don't know what they are getting until they have it." and I now am alone with Drew.

"Fuck you guys." I thought before Drew assaulted my lips. Her mouth tasted like cherries and her body was warm against my skin. She was all over me, hands exploring my torso and my hands placed unmoving on her back.

She pulled me closer deepening the kiss and reached for my crotch but I grabbed her hand and frowned against her lips.

A timer dinged and she pulled back reluctantly. Damn that girl can kiss. She smiled and winked at me and I tried to control my breathing and rapid heartbeat.

I put on my shirt and she asked "How was I, Jackson?" I tried not to but I grinned and said "That was technically the best make out I have ever had. Then again it was the farthest I have ever gone with a girl." I said honestly.

She was staring at me with wide eyes and said "Y-You've never had sex?!" She practically screamed.

"I've never had a girlfriend," I corrected and her eyes grew before she grinned and sauntered off sexily and shouted back "I will change that Percy... Just wait."

I turned to the next customer and said "Holy shit!" There was already a line of sixty girls all talking and waiting in line at my booth.

I looked at the next customer and accepted her card. It was Lucy and once she paid a thousand dollars she said "You are not going to chump out on me. Use your hands, Percy. We are paying good money for this." I nodded reluctantly and guided her into the room.

She followed with vigor and jumped at me. Soon our lips were locked and she smiled and pulled back.

"You taste salty and sweet. Like cookies. And use her hands."

She moved one of my hands to her neck and one to her ass.

I gulped and she grinned "Go on, I am paying..."

We began kissing again and I tested my luck and squeezed and she moaned into my mouth.

She tasted like honey and her firm butt was not exactly keeping me calm.

I wrapped my hands in her hair and made her face come closer to my own and it became pretty hot in the small room.

The buzzer sounded and I pulled back breathing heavily. I threw the door open and steeled myself.

She walked swinging her hips and as she got to the door and said "We should do this again..." She winked and left me.

I went back to the booth and my eyes bugged out because there must have been a few hundred girls out here!

I looked at the end of the wrap around line and saw my friends.

Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Katie, Silena, Annabeth, and OH GODS! IS THAT NICO!?

I sighed heavily and looked at the next customer and got on with it.

You see, I was extremely trying not to go past making out with some of these girls, I am a teenage guy after all.

I got to the fiftieth customer and my mind went black.

Standing there was a grinning Calypso. She was wearing a thin white dress that came halfway down her thighs and was button up in the front. It was practically see through so I could see her perfectly smooth tan skin underneath and I was definitely drinking in the sight.

She snapped me back to reality and handed me a stack of 20s.

"Hu-Hey Calypso... Why are you here?" She smiled at my idiocy and looked at the money she handed me and I face palmed.

I put them in the register and brought her to the room.

I closed the door and was tackled to the floor.

I looked into her lustful eyes and tried and failed to contain myself, I leaned upwards and as soon as our lips touched it was like time slowed down.

She was straddling me and we were making out with so much force I didn't even notice I was groping her ass.

She moaned into my mouth and rubbed her hot thighs against me and I let out a strangled grunt. I I flipped us to where I was on top and she responded by biting my lip and continued to rub herself on me. I left her mouth that tasted amazingly like Cinnamon and honey and went to her neck.

I bit into her soft skin and she moaned loudly. I continued kissing her pristine delicious skin eliciting more moans and I got to her collarbone and was about to descend deeper on her full chest when the buzzer sounded.

She put a hand down to my stomach and looked at me seductively and said "You better not be doing this to all the girls..."

I leaned up and bit her ear "Only you Cal." I said, surprised by my deep and hushed voice.

She pulled back and pecked me on the lips before standing up shakily and walking off with a dreamy look and seemed lost in her imagination.

I pulled out a bottle and splashed water on my face to cool down.

I walked out and sat on the stool thinking about how hot and bothered I had gotten already.

I looked down at the next customer and was shocked.

Zoe was in line with Bianca and pushing her towards the desk.

She mumbled "U-Uh Hi Percy." I smiled and said "Hey Bianca, what can I do for you today?"

She looked at her feet and whispered "Hopefully whatever you did to Calypso..." I heard and looked at her in shock. We both blushed and I asked "Uh... you saw that?"

Zoe interjected laughing.

"Percy I think everyone did. She looked like she just had the best sex in the world and you left hickeys all over her. She was walking like she was drunk and her lips were swollen. You were only in there thirty seconds and she walked out looking and smelling like you two went at it for hours where as you look fresh as a daisy."

I blushed deeper and said "We only kissed for a few seconds."

Zoe looked at me and said "Must be pretty skilled then huh?"

I flushed deeper and said defensively "I only had my first kiss today, about an hour ago. I am making all this up on the fly based on what the girl wants. If she wants to feel loved I give her a soft kiss if she is like Calypso and tackles me to the ground and looks like she wants to jump my bones I have to be a little more assertive."

Bianca handed me her credit card and said "I-I want the three hundred dollars one." I smiled swiped it and handed it back.

"Thank you for your donation to the Goode Swim club."

I opened the door and held it for her to walk in and closed it before turning back around.

I was immediately pushed against the door and her hands were on my chest and she said "If you are, then I can be a little more assertive..."

She pressed her sweet lips against mine and I smiled against it and wrapped my arms strongly around her waist and neck and she opened her mouth for me to explore. I gladly did enjoy her taste which was like candy and picked her up.

She wrapped her small legs around me tightly and our waists were moving against each other. I was wearing sports shorts and she was wearing yoga pants so not much fabric separated us.

She used one hand to touch my skin and another to play with my hair.

I heard the buzzer and she released her vice grip around my waist and I set her on her legs. She was shaking in pleasure and almost fell when she tried to walk out.

I kissed her cheek and asked "B, did you enjoy it?"

She looked at me in surprise and said "I loved it, I can barely move. Can you do me a favor and be more dominant with Zoe? She will not do it unless you are assertive and she will enjoy it."

I smiled and said "Definitely Bi. And that was extremely fun. I won't forget that anytime soon."

She blushed and giddily walked out the door.

I went to the booth and Zoe was staring at me.

"The hell did you do to her? She has a dopey grin and shaky legs?"

I smiled and said "You will just have to wait and see."

She looked at me and grinned sexily. "I guess I will then."

She paid and I took her to the room.

I closed the soundproof door and turned to find her nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"U-um... We don't have to-"

I moved a hair out of her face and closed my eyes kissing her forcefully.

I put a hand against one of her cheeks and used the other to pull her knee up and thrust forward and our waists connected and her eyes shot open.

Then she melted and we stayed making out heatedly enjoying ourselves and at the end, she pulled back and smiled.

"I think I like donating to the swim team."

She stood again and pecked me on the lips and walked out skipping.

"T-That was weird. I thought she hated guys and girly stuff, why is she skipping?"

Time Skip after kissing like all of the female student body and school staff including most of my female teachers (Awkward asf)

* * *

"O great it is my friends," I said looking at all of the girls I am friends with in the short time I had been in class.

I looked at them all and said "Hey Piper, Juniper, Hazel, Reyna, Katie, Silena, Annabeth... Nico...why are you here?"

They all grinned at me and Nico replied "I wanted to see your reaction after kissing all of the girls."

I frowned at him and he then said "Don't be too glum you have to kiss them over me, but your just not my type..."

My mouth hung agape then I laughed and said "Oh what is your type, Will?"

I saw the olive color drain from his sin and everyone looked at him and he started stuttering "P-Percy h-how the fuck did you know I am gay?"

I looked at him in surprise and said "S-So you like Will?"

He blushed and looked at his feet and played with the silver skull ring on his finger.

"I-I might possibly have some possible feelings for the son of Apollo Solace the famous doctor..."

I grinned and punched his arm "That is cool, dude, I think you should tell him. But Ps am I allowed to paint your locker rainbow and tell your dad since I am "Not your Type?"

He paled again and glared at me before we both broke out laughing along with the girls.

Piper was the first so after I closed the door she pushed me on the bench and grinned "Hey Percy, you enjoying yourself today? Kissing like every girl in the school?"

I sighed and said "Women are either really rich or don't know what to spend three hundred dollars. Not once has someone only gotten a one hundred dollar kiss."

She grinned and sat on my lap making me tense up and she smiled putting a hand on my chest and she gave me a lap dance for a few seconds then we kissed.

She tasted amazing like my mind was empty and I forgot about we where we were at empty.

She smiled and continued grinding on me as we made out so I put my hands on her voluptuous butt then made my hands go up her back to her beautiful breasts and squeezed making her muffle a scream in my mouth before smiling as my hands slipped down to her thighs and we passionately kissed until the buzzer sounded.

She broke away and we both stood. She was panting breathlessly.

She looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes and said "Don't tell him but you are way better than Jason. He just sits there and won't ever touch me. I-I really enjoyed that."

She leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling back and taming her hair and I said "I-I um ah that was _really_ nice. I would be lying if I said that wasn't the hottest and only lap dance I have ever had."

She grinned and slapped me before kissing me again and said "So you only paid attention to my butt on you?"

I smiled and said "That was extremely distracting yes, But that was a literally mind blowing kiss."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips and said "They will probably be wondering what we are doing then eh?"

I looked at her in confusion then realized it was thirty seconds a few seconds ago and kissed her before we both walked out.

Reyna was next and she grinned as she handed me the money.

After another few minutes, I had kissed all of my friend group.

I was staring at the one girl I was nervous about being around.

"H-Hi Annabeth, I guess you are the final girl I will kiss."

She blushed and nodded and handed me her credit card.

I took it and walked to the small black room a few seconds later.

I looked at her and her gray eyes locked on mine.

We stood staring into each other's eyes a few seconds before she closed her eyes and leaned in connecting her lips to mine.

My hands went to her hips and I kissed her back.

Her lemony strawberry taste and smell saturated in my nose and mouth as I smiled against the kiss and fireworks and lightning were happening in my mind as we stood completely still, kissing simply but passionately in the backroom of a college fair.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

The buzzer rang but I ignored it and deepened the kiss leaning in deeper rolling my fingers in her blonde princess curls.

She opened her eyes and we pulled apart and she was breathing heavilly and I looked over her soft gray sweatshirt nd jeans and smiled. She smiled back and we kissed again for what seemed like forever.

When we finally pulled apart Annabeth said "Hey Percy, I think that was the best second kiss I could have asked for."

I smiled and replied "I think that was actually a second and third kiss wise girl."

She frowned and turned her head away blushing whipping her hair in my face harshly.

I pouted then an idea hit me and I kissed her turned cheek.

I could see the pink rise in her cheeks and it turned to red before she said "I-I think it has been more than thirty seconds seaweed brain."

I smiled at the nickname then kissed her cheek again and said "It has been more than thirty seconds, you are right par usual wise girl."

She lightly punched my arm before letting me open the door for her and walk through it.

I walked by her side and noticed the college fudraiser fair actually had ended so we were all alone and the lights were out.

I reached over and interlocked my hand through Annabeth's small and soft one making her let out a "PEEP"

I grinned and said "It's just me Annabeth, you scared of the dark?"

She huffed indiginately and said "No way Jackson, I just didn't notice you grabbing my hand."

To prove her point she squeezed my hand but made no move to let go so I smiled.

We walked together to the exit of the building and I used my free hand and used the pushe handle to open the door and let Annabeth through and we stood infront of the building and only then did I notice that it was dark outside.

"It got dark pretty early." I said stating the obviously.

Annabeth snorted at my comment then covered her mouth with her free hand.

I laughed at her and asked "Hey wise girl, did you just snort?"

She frowned and said abstractly "N-No."

I broke into a fit of laughing until she squeezed my hand so hard I heard something pop so I screeched "I Give! I give!"

She let go and I could see her smile in triumphance.

Her hair and face were so perfect and beautiful in the soft silver moonlight which seemed to make her thunderstorm gray eyes seem to swim with mirth and a cunning danger I couldn't stop from leaning in and pressing my own lips to her soft red wet ones.

Her eyes widened in surprise then realization and then she kissed me back.

She pulled away after a few seconds and said "Percy, my car is that way." She pointed the opposite direction of the way we were walking.

"Mine is this way... Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

She shook her head and said "I can walk to my car by myself. I am a big girl, Percy."

I smiled and said "That you are."

She let go of my hand and I sighed as I lost the warm and fuzzy feeling her touch gave me and I watched as she walked away.

When her car pulled out of the parking lot I walked over to my own and drove back to the dorm thinking over the past couple of days since I had joined this school.


End file.
